


The Surprise

by NympheSama



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Jack, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Tim, jackothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Jack has a surprise for TimFor once, it's not his dick
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemscape/gifts).



> Fluff as promised ❤  
> Hope you all enjoy Jack being sweet for once, in his own way
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Surprise**

"What is this?" Tim asked, frowning beneath his blindfold, though his lips were curled into an amused grin. "Is this some new sex thing? Because I'm not gonna lie, it's… kinda turning me on, anyway…"

Jack rolled his eyes, snorting as he led the blindfolded Tim along the sidewalk. "TimTam, if this was a sex thing, I would be a heck of a lot more excited, right now." He scoffed.

"Wait, seriously? This  _ isn't _ a sex thing?" Tim asked, his brows raising over his blindfold as he turned in Jack's general direction.

Jack scowled back at Tim in petulant exasperation. "Not  _ everything _ is a sex thing…" he muttered though he knew his argument was weak, considering most things involving Jack  _ were _ in fact; a sex thing.

"You're so full of shit." Tim laughed, shaking his head as he trustingly walked along beside Jack. "C'mon, if this isn't a sex thing, then where the hell are you taking me?"

"Shut up, already!" Jack complained, scowling as he glanced around defensively. "Look, 's a friggin'surprise, alright?! Just… shut up and come on."

"Oh god, this must be something  _ really _ dodgy," Tim laughed, enjoying Jack's obvious discomfort. "Fine, fine…" he snickered, shaking his head and following Jack's lead, as he squeezed his hand and guided him through a doorway. "Go ahead and keep your secrets… I'll pretend to be surprised when you take this stupid blindfold off me; and I find you're naked... and… ready-" 

Tim trailed off as Jack sighed and removed his blindfold, blinking dazedly as he looked around in confusion. "Uh…" he hummed, biting his lip as he squeezed Jack's hand. "Oh… my, god…" he breathed in disbelief. "Jack-"

"Ah, shut up, don't make a big deal out of this…" Jack grumbled quickly, shaking off Tim's hand and moving away to lean against the nearest wall, his arms folded over his chest as he hunched with guilty discomfort. "Just, leave me out of all…  _ this _ ."

Tim's lip twitched, his heart softening as Jack stubbornly averted his eyes and refused to look back at him or anything around them.

"Excuse me, sir?" Tim turned toward the store attendant, who was smiling at him warmly. "Would you care to follow me, please? There's someone who would like to meet you…"

Tim smiled, puzzled but intrigued as he followed the attendant as they led him through to the back of the store, gesturing to a small, enclosed pen; where…

"Ohhhh,  _ kitty _ !" Tim gasped, curling his hands into balls and pressing them snugly over his mouth as he stared at the small bundle of fur, strolling around the pen like a tiny, if somewhat curious tiger. "Oh… I wuv him!" He cooed, practically giddy as the furry bundle turned its head to peer at him over its shoulder, cocking its head in a way which could only be construed as condescending. 

As a result, Tim naturally assigned him the name of Jack. Purely mental for now, of course… but, if he ever happened to slip home with Tim, well…

"Here you go, sir," the attendant said, smiling as they opened a small door for Tim to stroll through; allowing him into the pen with the kitten. "The others will be joining you shortly." They said, before walking away.

"Others?" Tim asked, frowning as he raised a brow curiously, before deciding he didn't care. There was a kitten to cuddle. "Well, hey there, little guy…" he oozed softly, kneeling and holding out his hand toward the fearless kitten. "Oh, you are just so adorable and fluffy and;  _ oh my god, just the cutest thing… _ ever…" Tim's excited babbles fell silent as the attendant returned, along with at least six others; each of them depositing a small kitten into the pen with him.

" _ Oh my god _ …" Tim's heart leaped into his throat, his eyes turning to the front of the store, where Jack was still leaning stubbornly against the wall; looking distinctly uncomfortable as he tried to hide the fact he was watching Tim surreptitiously from the corner of his eyes. If not for the small upward tilt at the corner of his lips, Tim was fairly confident even he wouldn't have been able to tell.

"Ohhh, you are just the  _ cutest-  _ oh!" Tim gasped, looking away from Jack in favour of allowing himself to become a personal kitten climbing frame. "Wow, those are some beautiful eyes you have there… and oh my gosh, just  _ look  _ at those gorgeous  _ you _ have…"

Tim babbled and raved for over an hour, practically buried in kittens that squirmed and climbed all over him; demanding petting, scratching, to be held, to be released, to play… he wasn't completely positive that he wasn't dead. Except, if he was; there was entirely too little sex going on in his afterlife.

"Thankyou, so much…" Tim said to the last attendant, as they carried away the last kitten; the one which thought it was a tiger, Jack. "I still wuv you… yes, I do! I hope to see you again soon…" he cooed, allowing the kitten a final chew of his finger, before waving as the attendant took him away.

Tim sighed, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pocket as he slowly made his way to the front of the store, coming to a halt before Jack and waiting patiently to be acknowledged. 

Jack studiously avoided looking at him for a long pause, before finally sighing and glancing around uncomfortably. "Look," he said, grimacing as he finally turned to face Tim. "Don't make a big thing out of thi-" he began, only to cut off with a surprised hum, when Tim's hands shot out from his hoodie pocket and gripped the front of Jack's jacket; yanking him forward into a hard, deep kiss.

Tim poured everything he felt into his kiss; his gratitude for the gesture, his affection, his love. He nipped at Jack's lip when he tried to take control, forcing him to accept the demanding thrust of Tim's tongue; rather than make silent demands of his own.

"This is probably the single most  _ thoughtful _ thing, you've  _ ever _ done in your life, you arrogant arse." Tim huffed when he finally released Jack, his eyes bright with excitement and his cheeks flushed a soft pink beneath his freckles.

Jack frowned faintly and glanced around again. "I said, don't make this a-"

"Oh, but I will." Tim promised, tugging Jack flush against him by his jacket lapels and placing his lips beside his ear. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna let you take me home; and I'm gonna eat out your ass, like it's the finest friggin' culinary creation, ever to exist… and then, I'm gonna fuck you hard, just how you like; all... night… long." He whispered darkly, sucking the love of Jack's ear into his mouth and playfully grazing it with his teeth.

Jack swallowed thickly, clearing his throat as he straightened his jacket and glanced over at the store attendant briefly, though their attention was strangely fixed on the small computer before them. "Well, uh… I mean, I guess…" he said, shuffling awkwardly as his lips twitched. "Does that mean we won't be needing this?" He finally asked, smirking as he dangled the blindfold over his finger. 

Tim grinned, winking without reply as he kissed Jack again quickly. "Guess you'll find out later." He mused teasingly, grinning as he led Jack out onto the sidewalk; and eagerly began the journey back to Jack's, eager to follow through on his promise… and to show Jack, just how much he appreciated one of the rare, kind and thoughtful gestures; which he hoped nobody but Tim, would  _ ever _ know about.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
